


Care For You As You Have Dismayed

by Fenris_Hel



Series: Smile Gently As I Bleed In Your Embrace [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Gen, Not A Fix-It, Yui-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris_Hel/pseuds/Fenris_Hel
Summary: Yui knew that logically, there would be other people in the mansion. It was too big for even all seven of them to keep clean, not that she'd every seen anyone so much as touch the broom. She'd also never seen anyone buy groceries for the meals they eat, clean the broken decor, or treat her wounds when she faints from blood loss.Then one day as she hazily opened her eyes, she saw the silhouette of a woman in a long dress leave through her door.
Series: Smile Gently As I Bleed In Your Embrace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022763
Kudos: 3





	Care For You As You Have Dismayed

Yui didn't remember much of the day, only being able to recall foggy details of what had happened. She remembers waking up, eating breakfast, going to school, and possibly sitting in on some classes. She couldn't remember how many she had gone through before Ayato had once more cornered her in an empty room. She concludes that it was most likely the reason for her to be waking up in bed, under a war duvet, lying on soft bedding. Her eyes open slowly, like here eyelashes were glued shut and her eyelids weighed down by the might of many tons. Her vision was hazy, making out blotches of color instead of strict lines to tell objects apart.

She turned to her side, bringing her knees up to cradle herself in the fetal position, eyes blinking tiredly. It is then she sees a figure dressed in white leaving her room, the hem of their dress just barely grazing the floor. The only other thing Yui could see was a long cascade of brown, or perhaps black hair. And yet the dark hair blended so well with the dark shadows out in the hall, she couldn't be sure if there really was someone there. If there was it certainly wasn't someone she'd seen before. In fact she couldn't tell how long she'd been there before she left. Had they been on their way out in the first place? She couldn't recall.

Her eyelids closed again, the strain of trying to keep them open made a compelling argument to fall asleep again. For some reason, she felt a bit safer sleeping in a lion's den that night.

* * *

When she woke up, memories of the apparition became even more unclear. She remembers a stark contrast in color, a slim silhouette, but not much else. The only thing that was certain was that whoever they were, they most certainly weren't one of the six brothers; their hair was much too long for that to have been the case, from what she can remember being longer than her own. That is, if Yui can even confirm they were real, not just a hallucination from her lack of blood.

The night was young when she'd awoken, as she didn't wait long after waking up the day before to fall back asleep. A quick look at her notebooks confirmed that she'd only gone through five classes. _So,_ she thought, _I really did have to leave early._

She doubted anyone was awake at this hour. The sun was still visible on the horizon, though it quickly descended the last stretch of the sky before resting. Her stomach growled in protest, not having eaten in over twelve hours. With quick steps, she retreated down the stairs to the kitchen. It wasn't often she was here, in fact she could count the number of times she'd come on one hand. To Yui it was much safer to just stay in her room, especially knowing Reiji often cooked their meals, seeing him in a visit to the kitchen seemed more likely than not.

Upon entering the kitchen, she saw a small bento on the counter. It felt warm, the rice heating up it's plastic container. Was it for her, she had to ask herself. Her stomach growled once again, and seeing the lack of a brother's presence, she indulged. _It's okay right?_

The bento had a generous helping of rice, packed together with a pickled plum in the center. The bottom compartment had rolled omelet and crisp fried chicken, despite the steam rising to her face being more than enough to make it soggy from condensation gathered on the container's walls. It was cooked well, the flavors extraordinary, though that might have just been her hunger talking.

While washing the dishes she thought to herself, now somewhat more sane, about the apparition, and the unspoken disturbances in the house. She lifted a still moist hand to her neck and found it bandaged. She'd never seen this bento box used before. She couldn't exactly imagine the brothers dragging her unconscious body out of the school either. There were plenty of unexplained happenings around the house, though it was hard to care about explaining when living in a house of vampires. That kind of situation already flips your understanding of the world around. Though now faced with this peculiarity, she had to wonder what the answer to such a mystery was.

She found it most logically to assume the existence of other people within the mansion. After all, it was a large estate. The brothers would need some form of assistance to maintain it. It would as well explain the apparition she had seen before. A servant perhaps? A little voice in her head suggested otherwise.

The sound of a child's voice resonated in her mind, with no words but a clear message: _I am not a servant for the Sakamakis._


End file.
